Union of Ctorian Royal Kingdoms
The Union of Ctorian Royal Kingdoms is a union of four entities that share the same monarch and government. It was founded on April 1, 2011. Government and Politics The Union is a Monarchy, with the Monarch being appoined by Imperial Elections every 10 years (Current: Julianne IV and Declan IV). The Monarch must appoint officials to the: High Council, Council of Messages, Royal Council of Finances, Privy Council, Governmental Councils, Upper or State Council, Council of Messages, Council of Conscience, Council of Commerce, Grande and Petite Direction of Finances, Committee of Ministers, Chancellor, Secretary of State for Foreign Affairs, Secretary of State for War, Secretary of State of the Navy, Lieutenant General of Police, Farmers-General, Archbishop of Ctoria, Governors, Prime Ministers, Commision of Federation, and Grand Secretariat. However, he/she holds only 40 % of Power, the rest controled by a Federation Parliament Council or F.P.C. The Council members are elected by the people every 2 years and can be dissolved by the Monarch. HM The Commision of Federation HM The Commision of Federation is the executive branch of the HM Government. It has sole authority and responsibility for the State. HM Commision of Federation is the main link between The Government and the Monarch. Appointed Members assists and advises the Sovereign on State matters. The Commision of Federation comprises of the Sovereign, the Sovereign 's Secretary, Secretaries of State, the Head Judge, and the Heir Apparent. There are 7 seats in the Commision of Federation. All Secretaries of State serves in the name of the Sovereign. All Secretaries of State are members of The Royal Majesty's Most Honourable Royal Council of the Union. All Secretaries of State are entitled to have the style The Right Honourable and to add the suffix RC after their name. HM Council of Commerce The government's department responsible for and putting into effect HM Government's financial and economic policies. The head of the Treasury is the Chancellor of the Exchequer. HM The Royal Court The HM Government's department responsible for enforcing and upholding the Law and with the HM The Royal Council writing and amending Acts. After the Monarch, the Royal Head Judge is the Head of the Court and a Member of HM The Royal Council. The Royal Head Judge is responsible for the management and the administration of the Court. Acts To create acts Monarch and Parliment draw up acts. When the HM The Commison agree on the acts they are passed on to the HM Royal Court Of Ctoria to be written up. All acts must be passed through HM The Royal Court. HM The Commison gives the acts a second reading. If the Monarch disapproves the acts they will go through the reform progress. The reform progress is where the Monarch, Members of HM The Commision and HM Royal Court collaborate and amend acts. Then the Monarch give the Royal Consent and Seal, making the act law. Administrative Divisions As of May 8th 2011, the country has 4 states. *Gallia Valentia Capital Region *Cherusques *Alpes Poenninae *Tarrasa Foreign Relations The Union has a freedom to make a foreign affairs with other micronations even with different ideology ( for example: Communist states, Monarchies or even a Dictatorship). To make an alliance with the Union, or just friendly relations with the Monarchy, please send an e-mail to julianmanresa@yahoo.com. or leave a message on the talk page. Religion The Union doesn't have any official religion and on the Constitution was written that the entire citizen or people who wants to become citizens is given the religious freedom. The majority of Citizens are Christian. There is a Church near the western border. Links *http://micronations.nfshost.com/PublicMicro/View/70 Micro Manger *http://thectorianjournal.wordpress.com/ News Paper *Ctoria United Football Club: Member of MFA (attempt) * Category:Government of the European Ctorian Union